


No Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bad fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Comfort

Ironhide found him long after the repair bay had been cleared. Ironhide knew it had been one of those battles that saw too many deactivations. He knew his partner, their best medic, would be taking each deactivation personally.

He didn't expect Ratchet to snarl at him in frustration the moment he reached out to touch the medic.

"Don't. Don't throw words at me. Prime already did! And don't try to get me to 'face through it; I do not want to be cheered up!"

"So you'd rather be miserable all alone? Ratchet, I was out there! I saw them go down!" Ironhide growled back. 

Ratchet spun and glared… then pushed to his feet from the chair. "Show me more! Show me how to fight better so I can get to them more quickly!"

Ironhide let that sink in, and then nodded once, before leading Ratchet to the practice area. It wasn't their usual means of coping, but it would do.


End file.
